Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town
by The Fifth Dark Master
Summary: Takato reaches out to Rika, and the two agree to go out on their first date! Or as Rika prefers to call it 'a social meeting', but a certain King of Swing looks set to crash the party, and I ain't talking about Elvis! *Chpts 3 & 4 now up!*
1. Chapter One: Meetings Arranged

(A person walks out on the stage, wrapped in leather robes - ME! The Fifth Dark Master!) 

Me: Hey all, and welcome to my first Tamer's fanfic - Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town! 

(Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon quickly appear behind me) 

Pumpkinmon: And me and Gotsumon would like to apologise for the lack of talent that goes into this drivel of a fic- 

Gotsumon: And if you feel you are not entirely satisfied, please write out a cheque to Pumpkinmon and me to the amount of- 

Me: Oh cut it out you two! I'm not that bad of a writer! 

Gotsumon: Will let the person who is about to read this garbage be the judge of that! 

Me: Okay! That's it! You two! Out of this fic! (I click my fingers and Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon vanish!) 

Me: (sighs) Much better…now, please review and no flames - please! There are hints of Rikato in this fic, so if you don't like that…read it anyway! There's loads more cool stuff in it like Impmon…and the Hypnos appear in later chapters! Enjoy! 

Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town

Chapter One

"Meetings Arranged"

"Digi-Modify! Clone Activate!" 

Energy crackled from Rika's Digivice as she slashed the card through it. 

"Walk all over him Renamon!" Rika ordered, as Renamon vanished from the Mammothmon's grip as appeared in the air behind it seconds later. 

"Hey!" the Mammothmon protested. "That ain't fair!" 

"Nobody said it was fair you walking rug! Go get 'em Renamon!" Rika shouted. 

"You sound pretty keen big boy…" Renamon goaded, as the Mammothmon snarled at her. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, as energy diamonds hit the Mammothmon, as it roared in agony. 

Rika then heard the sounds of footsteps behind her to see Henry and Takato, the other two Digimon Tamers, and their Digimon Terriermon and Guilmon. 

"Oh great…" Henry muttered. 

"What are you doing here?" Takato and Rika asked at the same time. 

"Same thing you are!" Henry and Rika said at the same time. 

"Look goggleheads…" Rika sneered. "I don't need your help! Renamon's just about to finish it anyway!" 

Takato sweatdropped. "Well, it wouldn't hurt for our Digimon to help you guys out a little…" 

Henry turned to his friend and shrugged. "Forget it Takato…she isn't going to listen…" 

Rika turned her back to the two and watched as Renamon disposed of the Mammothmon. 

_Stupid goggleheads,_ Rika thought. _And typical of Takato always wanting to help me, what does he know?_

Renamon then absorbed the data as Rika grinned in satisfaction. 

_Good,_ she thought._ One day Renamon and me will be the greatest Digimon Tamer and Digimon, and I won't need those other two idiots!_

"We're finished here Renamon…" Rika said, as her Digimon walked over. 

Renamon nodded as she faded into the shadows. 

Rika then turned to leave without even a glance at Takato and Henry. 

"Thank you for not interfering…" she said, as she walked down the sidewalk. "It would be advisable to so in future!" 

"Not a chance!" Rika heard Henry mutter, but she ignored him. 

*

"I just don't get her!" Takato said as he watched Rika go. "I mean, it must get pretty lonely being an only child, and with an attitude like that, I guess Rika doesn't have any friends at her school!" 

"How sad..." Guilmon sighed, his ears dropping. 

Henry shrugged as he turned to go. "Aw, I wouldn't worry about her Takato, if she doesn't want friends that her decision!" 

"She's so cold-hearted, she'd be a good bride for the Digimon Emperor!" Terriermon piped in. 

Henry raised an eyebrow at his Digimon, who was perched on his head. "How do YOU know about the Digimon Emperor, Terriermon?" 

"On that silly TV show you always watched for research!" 

Henry looked at his watch. "Which reminds me, it's on in five minutes," He turned to Takato. "You coming Takato?" 

To Henry's surprise, Takato was still watching Rika walk off. 

"Hey Takatomon! You awake?" Guilmon asked. 

Takato then turned to the others. "Look Henry, you bring Guilmon back to the park, I'll see you tomorrow…" 

And with that, Takato took off after Rika. 

"Hey! But Takato!" Henry called after him. "Where are you going?!" 

"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong with Takatomon…and why is he following girl Tamer?" Guilmon wondered aloud. 

Henry scratched the back of his head. "Well…er…I guess I'll be taking you home Guilmon, but you're right…why would Takato want to follow Rika?" 

Terriermon chuckled. "It must be love!" 

Now it was Henry's turn to chuckle. "Huh? Takato in love? With Rika?" 

The Tamer and Digimon both laughed, as Guilmon looked at them in puzzlement. 

*

"Hey Rika! Wait up!" 

Rika paused and turned around to see Takato standing there, panting. 

"Huh? What do you want gogglehead?" Rika snapped. _Gee, and I thought this was a good idea?_ Takato thought, grinning nervously. 

"N-No reason…I uh, thought I'd walk you home, that's all!" Takato answered. _I'm not letting Rika brush me off this time! I'll show her I want her to be my friend - even if I have to endure some insults to do it! I wonder if Davis was ever like this with Kari…_

Rika narrowed her eyes. "I thought you'd realise by now, I'm perfectly capable of walking home in the dark on my own gogglehead, so turn around and go back home to your mommy and daddy!" 

And with that, Rika turned her back to him and went on walking. 

Takato quickly caught up with her. "Well, okay then, I'll just take a different route home, by going this way!" 

Rika laughed, not a normal laugh, but a sarcastic one. "You're stupider then I thought! You practically live on the other side of town!" _Uh-oh! Think fast Takato!_

Takato shrugged. "Well, that's okay then, I could use the…em…exercise!" 

Rika groaned. "You just don't give up do you gogglehead?" 

*

From a nearby bush, Renamon was watching these proceedings. _Oh Rika…_ Renamon thought. _Can't you see the boy just wants to be your friend? Why do you keep pushing him away? One day, he'll stop trying to be your friend, and then you'll realise what a big mistake you made…_

Renamon then jumped when she heard a low, evil chuckle nearby. 

"Look at those two…" the same voice who had chuckled said in low whisper. "If he wants to get his point across, all he's gotta do is wrap his tongue around her tonsils and then she'll get the message!" 

Renamon's sharp eyes spied a small figure in the bush beside her. Renamon, with a silent grace, moved toward the bush and looked in to see who it was. Way ahead of time, she knew it was Impmon. 

Of course, with Renamon being as silent as she was, Impmon didn't notice her standing beside him! 

"Well," Impmon continued, (having no idea his every move was being watched by Renamon). "If that googlehead wants a more romantic atmosphere…" 

A familiar ball of flame appeared over Impmon's index finger. "…perhaps Impmon can ignite the passionate flames between those two!" he said, as he uttered another nasty chuckle. 

When Takato and Rika were out of earshot, Renamon spoke. 

"What are you doing Impmon?"she asked sternly. 

Impmon jumped in shock and turned to see Renamon staring down on her. 

"Oh! Uh…h-how you doing toots? I was j-j-just em…er…" Impmon stuttered, then he looked at his hand where the ball of flame was hovering over his index finger. Impmon grinned at Renamon, as he closed his hand around the flame. 

"So.." Impmon began, having recovered from his shock, and turning back to his mean old self. "…I see your still hanging 'round with that girl Tamer…I mean, you're practically her shadow! Y'know baby, you should hang around with Impmon sometime, he'll certainly show you a wild time! How about it toots?" he grinned, his eyebrows raised. 

Renamon rolled her eyes. "No Impmon, and if I may ask, why were you spying on Rika and Takato?" 

Impmon grinned nervously. "I was just going to y'know…j-j-just a little prank…" 

Renamon tuted. "I see…well, perhaps I can persuade you to refrain from any such activities in the future…" 

Impmon gulped and took a few steps back. "W-What are you going to do toots? What's that you got there? What are you - oh no! No! No! Noooooooooo!" 

*

As Takato and Rika walked side-by-side on the pavement, Takato paused and stood still for a moment. 

Rika sighed. "What now gogglehead?" 

"I thought…I heard eh…Impmon screaming!" Takato gasped. 

Rika turned to him. "Huh? Impmon? No, those goggles must have somehow cut off the oxygen to your brain! Why do you wear those dumb things anyway?" 

Takato grinned as he fixed the yellow goggles on his head. "Well I like to think myself like Tai and Davis from the Digimon TV show…so I got these goggles! Though I get some pretty strange looks from some people who think I'm going for a swim!" 

Rika rolled her eyes as the two walked down the street towards her house. "What? Tai and Davis? You kidding me? Tai is a complete emotional reject and Davis is a complete thickhead! Now that I think of it, I think I see the resemblance between them and you!" 

Takato opened his mouth to protest but then realised something. "Hey! Wait a minute! How do YOU know who Tai and Davis are? You…don't watch the Digimon TV show do you?" 

Rika's cheeks then went a light red and she looked away as Takato laughed. 

"I would never have imagined someone like you watching the Digimon TV show!" he said, calming himself down. "Who's your favourite character?" 

Rika then grabbed the front of Takato's shirt, much to his ultimate surprise, (though, considering this was Rika, Takato later realised who shouldn't have been too surprised!). 

"LISTEN HERE GOGGLEHEAD!" she shouted into his face. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT RIKA NONAKA, THE DIGIMON QUEEN WATCHES THE DIGIMON TV SHOW, I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A WEEK!" Rika then let go of Takato. "And in answer to your question, Black Wargreymon…" 

Takato then composed himself. _Man, I gotta be more careful! If I make Rika mad again - she'll hate me for sure!_ "Um…why Black Wargreymon?" 

Rika smirked as they strolled to the doorway of her house. "Isn't it obvious? Black Wargreymon wanted to be the best and find his ultimate opponent, though in my opinion, him turning good was complete character assassination." 

Takato looked puzzled. "Wasn't that the point of his story, though? For him to become good in the end? He did save the Digital World remember?" 

Rika sighed. "Yeah, but Malomyotismon still broke through the barrier in the end, right?" 

Takato shrugged. "Yeah, maybe your right, those Season Two writers never got it right did they?" 

Rika nodded. "No kidding. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell the Dark Ocean was!" 

Takato scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that was really bad! What was Daemon's deal anyway?" 

Rika shrugged. "Beats me! Anyway, I gotta go…" 

"Well…...um…how about we do this again sometime Rika? Maybe…tomorrow even?" Takato asked, mentally crossing his fingers. Please Takato don't screw up! Please Takato don't screw up! Please Takato don't screw up! 

Rika's eyes narrowed. "You mean like on a date?" 

Takato felt his cheeks go read and scratched the back of his head stupidly. "Er…d-date is such a strong word! I would rather call it-" 

"…a social meeting?" Rika suggested. 

"Um…yeah!" Takato nodded. "Social meeting! That's it! Exactly the word I was going to say!" _Huh? Is she going red too? Or is it just the trick of the light? Hard to know really…uh oh, there's a pause! Neither one of us is saying anything! C'mon Takato, say something you gogglehead!_ "So…what do you say?" 

There was a pause. A very long pause. _Aw great!_ Takato thought. _Rika's going to say no! And I've just made an idiot out of myself!_

Rika then nodded. "Sure gogglehead, I'll come. We can give each other Tamer's advice…and stuff. What about here tomorrow, around 7pm?" _She said yes? She said yes?! SHE SAID YES!!!_ "Yeah, count on it!" Takato nodded enthusiastically, and got a puzzled look from Rika. He composed himself then spoke again. "I mean, yeah, sure, whatever!" 

"Okay. See you then…Takato…" Rika said, as she opened the door to her house and walked in and closed the door. 

_Oh…man! She called me Takato! And she wanted me to giver HER Tamer's advice?! This is so great! Wait till I tell Guilmon, Henry, better yet the whole school! _Takato thought, as he set off on the way home, grinning all the way. 

*

"That you Rika?" Rika's grandmother called from the kitchen. 

"Just me Grandma!" Rika called, as she walked up the hallway. 

_Oh…what was I thinking? Me, Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, going out on a da - I mean, social meeting with that gogglehead? And…oh no! I said I wanted Tamer's advice off him? Where the hell did I get that? He probably thinks I need him…which I don't! Me and Renamon don't need anybody!_

As Rika headed to her room, her grandmother called her from the kitchen. "Rika! Your dinner's in the microwave!" 

"Thanks Grandma…I'll eat it later. Is Mom back yet?" Rika asked, as she opened the door of her room. 

"No! She's still stuck at the airport in Italy! She told me all about the fashion show over there!" 

Rika walked into her room and shut the door behind her, slumping onto the ground. 

_Hm. Sometimes I wish my Mom was a bit more…aw forget it! Who cares anyway?_

"Ah…" said a drawling female voice in front of her. "What was all that about outside?" 

Rika looked up to see Renamon appear from the shadows. "It was nothing Renamon, I'm meeting that goggl - I mean, Takato tomorrow night, just for some advice on Tamer's stuff, that's all!" 

"Oh…" Renamon nodded, and Rika could sense a ghost of a smile, playing over her Digimon's fox like features. "If I remember distinctly, you said you never needed those other Tamers" 

Rika felt her cheeks go red. "Well, I obviously changed my mid! Now just drop the subject, okay?" 

Renamon shrugged. "Fine, but one more thing anyway, why Takato? Why not Henry?" 

"You know why! That gogglehead asked me!" 

Renamon nodded. "Sorry, I didn't hear the whole conversation…I was…busy with something…." 

Rika raised her eyebrows. "Busy? With what?" 

This time, Renamon did smile. "Just a simple matter of…cleaning out the trash…" 

*

"Mmmph! Mmmmmmmmph!" Impmon snarled from under his ribbons, that Renamon had wrapped him in. He was lying in the bush where Renamon had confronted him, with many coloured gift ribbons covering his body, and a sticker with the words 'Do not open 'till Christmas' slapped on his stomach. 

_That lousy Renamon!_ Impmon thought, as he struggled out of the gift ribbons. _That chick's a wild one, that's for sure! But Impmon's suffered the last humiliation, and when I defeat you, I'll revel in jubilation! _

Impmon let his right hand free, and lit a fireball over his index finger, and threw it at himself, as it burnt the ribbons in off. Impmon grinned in victory, as he ripped the 'Do not open 'till Christmas' off his stomach. 

"I'll show Renamon! And those lousy Tamers too! Cause Impmon's got an ace up his sleeve! Well, if I had a sleeve…but anyway! I'll show those Tamers the price for messing with Impmon, and when I do, that's when the blood will start to fly!" Impmon shouted, as his cackle echoed into the night. 

*

"You're joking me right?" 

Takato chuckled at the expression on Henry's face over the video phone. "No joke Henry! I'm meeting Rika tomorrow night, so I want you to feed Guilmon at the park instead! That okay?" 

Henry shrugged. "That's okay…and I'll prepare your funeral arrangements while I'm at it!" 

"Hey!" Takato protested. "Rika's not that bad! I'll be fine! It'll be okay!" 

"Well that's why Hitler said when the Germans invaded Russia, and they lost!" Henry said. 

Takato sighed. "Okay Henry…I'll see you tomorrow morning anyway!" 

Henry nodded as Takato hung up the phone. 

"Wa-hoo!" he shouted, punching the air in joy. _I'm going out on a d - eh….social meeting with Rika! This is so cool!_ He thought, as he jumped around the room. 

"Takato! Keep it down in there!" his mother shouted from the living room. 

*

"Look, I need a favour…" 

"What kinda favour, baby? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Oh yeah…I forgot! Your practising for your new Number One hit! Oh, wait a minute, you've never had one!" 

"Ah quit your laughing you slimy imp! Just tell me what you came here for!" 

"Look, there's these geeks on Earth, well on A planet Earth, you know about parallel universes, right?" 

"Go on.." 

"Well these geeks, are called Tamers, they have their own Digimon, and they go about the place killing any Digimon who gets in their way! Well, y'see, they said they'd get me! And I'm a bit nervous! Then I heard a rumor flying about the Digital World that you had returned! And I thought: Hey! Now there's one 'mon who can show those geeks whose boss! What do you say?" 

"These Tamers, they like those lousy Digidestined from a couple of years back?" 

"The very same! Worse even!" 

"I'm in baby! Just show me the direction, I'll get some henchman, and we'll crash that Tamer's party for good!" 

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Impmon chuckled. 

"But in the meantime," the other Digimon said, as he held a microphone to his lips. "Can I take a request?" 

"Aw…shut up Etemon! And get going!" Impmon snarled. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Oh, this can't be good! It looks like Etemon will shut the Tamers down for good - with either his attacks or bad singing! And how will Takato's dat-em…'social meeting' go with Rika? Don't miss the next instalment! But in the meantime, please review! _


	2. Chapter Two: Etemon's Comeback Tour 2001...

(Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon walk out onto the stage) 

Pumpkinmon: Hello. 

Gotsumon: Greetings. 

Pumpkinmon: We regret to inform you that day author of this fine piece of literature, the Fifth Dark Master, is unable to attend this introduction to the next chapter of Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town. Gotsumon? 

Gotsumon: Thank you Pumpkinmon, yes, the Fifth Dark Master is unable to attend this intro, thanks to some technical difficulties, and we definitely did not tie him up and stuff him somewhere! 

Me: (Shouting off in the distance) For the love of God, someone help me! I'm trapped in this small closet and I think there are spiders! They don't feed me, there's no water and- 

Pumpkinmon: (turns to Gotsumon, and mutters) Get the gun. 

Gotsumon: Good idea (walks off stage) 

Me: (Heard in the distance)Oh thank you Gotsumon! You decided to set me free after all! What's that you got? A gun?! What are you-(sound of a gun goes off) 

Pumpkinmon: (still on stage, and shrugs) Sorry, some bugs in the system, anyway, please address all reviews, criticisms - 

Me: (Screaming in the distance) Oh my god you shot me! Right in the arm! How could you - (sound of a gun goes off again) 

Pumpkinmon: (grins nervously) Anyway, no flames also! And any fan mail for me and Gotsumon is welcome! Enjoy! 

Gotsumon: (walks onto stage holding a smoking shotgun) And one last thing, someone asked the question how did Impmon seem to know about the Digidestined in the last chapter, we'll we have a direct statement from the Fifth Dark Master! (drops the shotgun and gets out a sheet of paper) Ahem, 'Well in answer to your question, in the first episode he appears in, Impmon distinctly says to Renamon there are 'several worlds' out there, which could possibly imply he's travelled to more then just the Tamer's world and the Digital World. But even in the series, Impmon seems to know a lot, so I'll basically just leave it up to your imaginations how Impmon knows about the Digidestined! Signed: The Fifth Dark Master' and that's it folks! Oh wait there's a PS…'PS Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon have imprisoned me and-' er….I don't think we'll waste your time reading that! Enjoy the fic folks! Oh and finally, 'The Blanket Program' is something the Fifth Dark Master made up for this fic! 

Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town

Chapter Two

"Etemon's Comeback Tour 2001!"

In the Hypnos base, Yamaki sat back on his chair in the main computer room, flicking his cigarette lighter up and down constantly, the tapping of the Hypnos technician's fingers on the keyboards music to his ears. 

_This is becoming quite irritating by now…_ Yamaki thought. _If it wasn't bad enough the Blanket Program wasn't working, I still have those meddling kids to contend with. Maybe I should request a transfer to some other organisation, but its far too personal now._

Yamaki's thought returned to the now much dead Blanket Program. It was the first ever program the Hypnos had installed in their system. It's purpose was to cover Shinjuku in a sort of a Digital Field, to repel Digital Anomalies back to the Digital plane of existence, prevent them from bio-emerging, but like all things in Yamaki's life lately, it hadn't exactly worked out like that. 

_I've taken so many risks in this operation…some I regret. Eventually, those fools upstairs will discover some of those illegal programs I've used and the files I destroyed related to the Hypnos…and then-_

"I'm tracking a strange signal…it's a wild one…" Riley said, her fingers clattering on the keyboard above Yamaki. "…I think I'm getting a lock on it!" 

Yamaki sighed. This was becoming too routine. Yamaki flicked his lighter down. "Get a lock on it Riley, so far we haven't prevented a Digital Anomaly from entering our world in over a week. You lose this one, you lose your job!" 

Riley bit her tongue, stopping herself short from giving her boss a retort. "Yes sir…yes I'm getting a lock on it…it's not bio-emerging! I…." 

There was a pause. 

"Well?" Yamaki asked impatiently, getting out of his seat ,flicking the lighter open. 

"I got it!" Riley shouted in excitement, as the computer screen beside her showed the red dot vanishing and the words 'Anomaly Erased' coming up. 

There were whoops of joy from over the computer room, Yamaki allowed himself a smile for a moment, as he flicked his lighter down. 

"Well done Riley…" Yamaki said. _…Now lets hope this boosts our self-esteem and give those fools upstairs something to be happy about._

"Alright everyone…back to work…" Yamaki ordered, glaring at the other Hypnos around the room. "I wouldn't want you all to start getting coc-" 

Suddenly, every computer screen in the room went black. 

"What the-" Yamaki gasped. He turned to the other technicians around him. "What's going on? Is this someone's idea of a joke?" 

"It wasn't any of us sir!" Riley answered. "Power Failure maybe?" 

"But the lights are still on! And it can't be hackers, we practically wrote the rulebook on hacking! I swear Riley, if I find out one of your team did this I'm gonna-" 

Yamaki was then cut off as the visage of a cartoon monkey with orange fur, and wearing shades appeared on every computer screen in the room. 

"Hah!" the monkey laughed. "I fooled you guys pretty good, huh? Luckily a pal o' mine tipped me off about you guys, and I made you think you erased me, pretty funny huh?" 

Above him, Yamaki, heard a curse from Riley. 

"As I was saying…" the monkey went on. "I have big plans for that dump you call your world, and I need me and my henchman to arrive here easily, and I'm shutting down your operation for a bit, hope you don't mind!" 

"Now hold on just a -" Yamaki shouted at the screen nearest to him, but suddenly the screen went blank, (as did the others), and the lights went off, leaving the room in darkness. 

Yamaki fumbled in the darkness for a torch, accidentally poking someone in the stomach. "Agh! Who's that?" 

"Sir?" 

"Riley?" 

A bright light then shot into Yamaki's face. 

"Ah! Turn it off Riley! I'm right in front of you!" Yamaki protested, swiping the torch from her hands, and waving it around him. 

In seconds, other beams shot out from the darkness, and Yamaki could see the looks of disbelief on the other Hypno's faces. 

"Okay…okay…all clam down! It appears our operation is shut down for the moment, and the cause was accidental-" 

"But sir," Riley began. "I don't think that's such a -" 

"Riley." Yamaki said sternly. "The cause was ACCIDENTAL." 

"Yes sir." 

"Now," Yamaki shouted to the other technicians. "Who's in charge of rebooting power?" 

"I believe that's me sir." Riley said beside him. "So I still have my job, right?" she said slyly. 

Yamaki sneered. "Just get to work Riley…" 

*

On a nearby lamppost, Impmon was watching the Hypnos building, enveloped in blackness. 

"Hah!" Impmon laughed, chomping on a bag of popcorn he had robbed from a grocery store earlier. "Things are startin' to go my way fer once!" 

"Oh that reminds me!" Impmon gasped, nearly choking on his popcorn. "Etemon will be showing up anytime now! Don't wanna miss the fun!" 

Having devoured the last of his popcorn, Impmon jumped off the lamppost, and took off into the night. 

*

"So what do you plan to do when you meet Rika?" Henry asked, as he clutched the bag of day-old bread, with Terriermon perched on his head. 

Takato shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure! I suppose we can just get some ice-creams or something…look, you still okay with feeding Guilmon?" 

Henry sighed and chuckled. "Geez…Takato! It's perfectly fine! You just enjoy yourself! Or as much, as one can enjoy themselves with Rika!" 

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah Takatomon…moh-mon-tai!" 

"I'll be sure to!" Takato nodded, as him and Henry came to the entrance of the park. "Well this is where I go - seeya guys!" he said, as he hurried off down the street. 

"Think it'll go well?" Henry asked his Digimon. 

Terriermon grinned. "Maybe…maybe not! Though personally, all I think all we'll have left of Takato will come back in a matchbox!" 

Henry laughed, as the two walked into the park. _Yeah…good luck Takato, something tells me you're going to need it!_

*

Rika waited outside in the hallway, wearing in addition to her normal clothes, the same leather jacket she wore to the Digimon Card Tournament. She looked at her watch. 

6.45. Was it that early?! _Gee,_ Rika thought. _Don't tell me I was this excited that I got ready early?!_

"You okay Rika?" her grandmother asked, as she glanced out into the hallway, wearing rubber gloves, and clutching a dirty place in the other. 

"I'm…um…fine grandma, …I'm meeting someone tonight, he's picking me up soon…" Rika said. 

"Oh…" Rika's grandmother smiled. "Was it the same boy who wore those goggles? He came over here that time?" 

Rika nodded. 

Rika's grandmother had a thoughtful expression on her face. "If I remember, you said he was never coming over here again?" 

Rika felt her cheeks go red. "Well…I…I.." 

Rika's grandmother chuckled. "No need to explain dear…I'll leave you to it…" she said, as she went back into the kitchen. 

_Oh great! Grandma probably thinks I like that gogglehead! Then…why am I meeting up with him?….._

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell cut into Rika's thoughts, as she opened the door and there was Takato. 

"Hi!" Takato grinned. "You look great!" 

Rika raised an eyebrow at him, apart from the leather jacket, she was wearing the same clothes she always wore. 

Takato blushed a bright red. "By which I mean great, I mean the way you always look eh…GREAT!" 

Rika closed the door after her, pretending to not hear the laughter from her grandmother in the kitchen. 

"Just get going gogglehead!" she sighed, as she grabbed his arm and dragging him out of the front garden. 

*

Elsewhere, in a region of Sinjuku Park, Impmon was sitting on a bench, his arms folded. 

"That lousy monkey!" he muttered, as he glanced at a pocket watch he robbed off some couple earlier, to soode his boredom. 

"By the time he arrives," Impmon snarled. "…it'll be too late to take out my revenge on the Tamers!" 

And as if on cue, a black portal opened in front of him, and out stepped Etemon. 

"Sorry baby!" Etemon nodded, as he walked towards Impmon. "I had to find some henchman, and then I realised I hadn't taken a shower for a while!" 

Impmon sneered. "I want destroy those snotty little brats, and the only thing you care about is your lousy hygiene?!!" 

Etemon scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Umm…yeah?" 

Impmon sighed, as he tapped his foot on the ground. "Well? Where the heck are your henchmen?" 

"Ah! Ma henchmen!" Etemon grinned, as he rubbed his hands with glee. Etemon then put his fingers between his lips and let out a whistle. "C'mon out!" 

Four Digimon jumped out each yelling 'Ta-Dah!', and landed in front of Impmon. 

Impmon groaned and buired his face in his hands. "Aw no!" 

Etemon looked annoyed. "What's wrong baby? They're the best in the business!" 

Impmon waved his hand at the Digimon. "Look Etemon, these Tamer kids are powerful, I thought'd you come with something a bit more imaginative then Gazimon!" 

The four Gazimon, four evil looking bunnies who stood on their hind legs, and had long purple ears glared at Impmon. 

"Now what's wrong with Gazimon?!" Etemon demanded. 

"You always use them!" Impmon pointed out. "And well, just look at them!" 

The Gazimon were fighting amougst themselves, two were arguing who was the strongest while the other two looked on. 

"I'm the strongest and there's nothing else to it!" one shouted. 

"No I am!" the other Gazimon shouted back, stepping forward and accidentally stepping on the other Gazimon's toe. 

"Youch!" the Gazimon yelped, clutching his toe. "Aww…that hurt!" he wailed. 

Etemon slapped a reassuring hand on Impmon's back. "Don't worry Impmon! We'll show those lousy Tamers who are the kings o' this town! They won't know what hit 'em!" 

"Yeah…that for sure…they'll probably die laughing..." Impmon groaned. 

*

"Okay are we ready?" Henry asked, as he stared at Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon, (who came along for some fun), who were all seated around the tool shed. 

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Terriermon chirped. 

"Okay…NOW!" Henry yelled, as he held out his hand, which was in a 'paper' sign. 

Terriermon also had a 'paper' sign, so did Calumon and Guilmon… 

…had a 'rock' sign. 

Henry laughed. "Okay, everyone wins at Rock. Paper. Scissors, except Guillmon!" 

Everyone laughed, except Guilmon, who had an irritated look. 

"Guilmon doesn't like this game anymore!" Guilmon moaned. 

Henry chuckled. "Okay guys, we'll think of something else to play…any ideas?" 

Terriermon and Guilmon shrugged, but Calumon bounced up in the air excitedly. 

"Oooo...me! Me! Me!" he shouted, waving his hand. 

_Hmm…I don't know if asking Calumon what to play is a good idea, I mean this guy turned our football pitch upside down and inside out!_

"Someone?" Henry asked hopefully, eyeing Guilmon and Terriermon with a look that said 'Come up with a game that doesn't involve reckless vandalism! Quick!!' or something along those lines. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Calumon yelled, now practically hitting the ceiling. 

Henry sighed in defeat, eyeing Guilmon and Terriermon with a look that said 'Thanks guys….'. "Oh all right then how about you Cal-" 

Suddenly, Guilmon let out a growl, and Terriermon let out a gasp of surprise. 

"Er…what's wrong guys? Hey! Where're you going Guilmon?!" Henry shouted after him, as Guilmon ran out the shed gate. 

"He senses a new Digimon having come to the real world!" Terriermon explained. "And so do I!" 

_Uh oh…_Henry thought. _Guess that's the end of Takato and Rika's date!_

"Well, lets go then!" Henry shouted, as Terriermon hoped onto his back, and then ran out the gate. 

Henry held up his D-Power and looked at in confusion. _Something's wrong with this!_ He thought, flicking at it with his finger. _Or else…uh oh…or else this Digimon is coming through a Digital Field! He's coming here because he wants to! Maybe it's….Daemon from the TV show?!_

"I just had a scary thought Terriermon!" Henry shouted, as he took off out of the park. 

"Mo-mon-tai Henry…" Terriermon muttered. 

Meanwhile, Calumon was frantically trying to catch up with the Tamer and the two Digimon. 

"G-Guess this means you don't want to play…" he sniffed. 

*

_There's something in the air tonight…and it's not love…._Renamon thought, as she stood perched in the treetops, looking down on Rika and Takato, who were sitting on park benches. 

Renamon slid down the tree trunk, and landed in the bush behind the bench. _I should warn Rika and Takato but…look at Rika…she looks happy for once. I'll only warn them when it's absolutely necessary…._

Renamon lent closer and could tell Takato and Rika were arguing about something. 

"Hm! Now I know you're a gogglehead! You're a Daikari supporter!" Rika chuckled. 

Takato put a finger to his lips frantically. "Shh! Not so loud! If they're any Takari supporters hear you I'll be eaten alive!" 

"That's for sure gogglehead…'cause you're looking at one of them!" Rika chuckled. 

Takato gulped. "Oh boy…" 

"Look, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I've sorta….enjoyed this Takato…it's been kinda fun…" Rika muttered. 

Renamon allowed herself a smile. _To have Rika and the word 'fun' used in the same sentence…she must like this boy…but is too hard-headed to admit it._

Takato put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah…me too…look Rika I-" 

"What?" 

Takato a deep breath. "I was just wondering if…if…" 

"Well out with it gogglehead!" 

"Hey! Give me some credit! It's hard to tell someone you…" 

"Oh, just tell me gogglehead!" Rika said sternly. 

"Okay," Takato took a deep breath. "Rika-" 

But whatever Takato was going to say, Renamon never find out for suddenly there was a flash of light, and a portal appeared in front of the two. 

"Uh oh!" Takato said, as him and Rika were off the bench in an instant. "This can't be good!" 

"You think?" Rika muttered sarcastically. 

_I'm coming Rika!_ Renamon thought, as she prepared to jump in front of the two, but something kicked her from behind. 

"Agh!" Renamon gasped in suprise, as she collapsed to the ground. Whatever had attacked her, then dragged her into the tree behind her, and walloped her into it, winding her. 

"Yeah, beat her up real good boys…" she heard a familiar evil voice say. 

Renamon looked up, despite her vision being fuzzy she knew who it was. "Impmon!" 

Impmon then came into view, grinning malevolently. And Renamon spied two Gazimon standing on either side of him, with similar looks on her faces. 

"How's it going toots?" Impmon said, with the air of just having said hello to Renamon while passing her on the street. "You bashed me up pretty good the other day, didn't like it one bit! So I thought, how's about I take revenge on you? But then, I thought I need some help! So I brought along some sparring partners, cool, huh?" 

"Nice…to know…you're popular in social circles…" Renamon gasped, as her breath came back to her. 

Impmon grinned. "You know it toots! Heads up!" 

"What are you-" 

Renamon was cut off as a third Gazimon jumped down on top of her and hit across the head with a bat of some kind. 

"Rika…" Renamon whispered, as she collapsed at Impmon's feet. 

*

"Look!" Takato shouted. "Something's coming out of the portal!" 

Rika gazed at the shimmering vortex before her…and could see the shape of… 

"…a monkey?!" she said in disbelief. 

"Not any monkey!" Takato gulped. "Etemon!" 

Etemon laughed as he stepped out of the portal. "Haw! Nice to know I've some fans out there! Too bad, cause your about to become dust beneath my hands you lousy Digidestined!" 

Rika laughed sarcastically. "Hah! You must have bananas for brains! We're Digimon Tamers, and you better remember it because it's the last name you're ever going to hear!" 

_…because when Renamon shows up, she'll kick your butt for ruining my date with gogglehead! _Rika thought. _DID I just call it a date? No, no I was only just getting caught up in the heat of battle, that's all!_

Etemon scratched his head. "Aww…yeah! Anyway! Since you don't appear to have any Digimon partners with you I'll end this nice and easy!" 

_C'mon Renamon, where are you?! I need you!_ Rika thought, glancing at the trees around her for any sign of her partner. 

"C'mon," Takato shouted, grabbing her arm. "…let's get Guilmon and Henry!" 

"No!" Rika said, shaking his arm off. "Any minute Renamon will show up and prove to to this guy that-" 

"Aww…quit with the yakking!" Etemon shouted, as he jumped into the air. "CONCERT CRUSH!" 

"Look out Rika!" Takato roared, as the attack headed straight towards her! 

** To be Continued…**

_In the next instalment, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon race to the scene, but have they arrived too late? And what's happened to Renamon?! Don't miss it! _


	3. Chapter Three: In the Clutches of Impmon...

(Me, the Fifth Dark Master, walks out onto the stage) 

Me: Hey all! I know what you're thinking! 'Weren't you shot by Gotsumon in the last introduction?' Fortunately, no! Using my powerful Digital abilities, I only faked it! While I was lying there in the closet, pretending to be dead, I wriggled out of my restraints, called on the Dark Master, Myotismon, Arukenimon and Mummymon and a couple of my other Virus buddies, we got massive armies, and confronted Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and you won't believe what happened! It was a battle, more epic then the final one against Malomyotismon! It- 

(I look at my watch) 

Me: Oh geez! That the time?! Anyway, as usual- 

(Suddenly, Black Wargreymon walks by, dragging Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon) 

Pumpkinmon: (screaming) Sure you have order, but at what price?!!! 

(When they leave, I clear my throat) 

Me: Now, I do realise I haven't updated this truly epic tale in a while, (not by choice I assure you), so as a belated Christmas present to my faithful readers, two chapters for the price of one! 

Santa: (appears out of nowhere)Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas to all! 

Me: (shocked)How did you - ?!! (shouts)Security! Get the fat guy out of here! 

Black Wargreymon: C'mon 'Santa' your delivering presents days are over! (drags Santa off stage) 

Santa: No! You don't understand! I'm the real Santa! 

Me: (mutters)And I'm the Easter bunny….(looks at audience)Eh…a late Merry Christmas and New Year anyway y'all! 

Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town

Chapter Three

"In the Clutches of Impmon!"

"Rika! Look out!" Takato yelled, as Etemon's 'Concert Crush' attack headed straight towards her! 

_Oh no! Rika's rooted to the spot! She's afraid! _Takato thought. 

Before he realised it, Takato ran towards Rika, and shoved her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. With seconds to spare, Takato dived out of the way of the blast, as it hit the bench that him and Rika were sitting on moments before. 

Takato then got himself up off the ground, and helped Rika up. 

"You okay Rika?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern. 

Rika rubbed her forehead, where Takato could see a nasty bruise coming on. "Of course I am gogglehead! Now where did that too bit monkey go?" 

Despite the serious of the situation, Takato couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm over here honey!" Etemon shouted at them, and Takato turned around to see the evil Digimon, grinning there with his hands on his hips. "You both dodged that blast mighty good…I must be getting rusty in ma old age…but the night is still young - plenty of opportunity to gain some practise!" 

Etemon then raised his fist to fire the attack again. "Concert-" 

Suddenly, literally out of nowhere, Terriermon flew in front of Etemon his ears swinging and walloping the Ultimate Digimon across the face, and knocking his shades off. 

"Ah!" Etemon wailed, covering his eyes. "Ma prize shades! Where are they?!" 

"Terriermon!" Takato exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Terriermon laughed, as he landed on thr ground. "To save you silly!" 

Suddenly Terriermon was swiped off his feet by Etemon, who was holding him up by the ears. Etemon looked quite unusual without his shades, revealing two, small black pupils. 

"Okay ya lousy rodent! Where's ma shades??!!" Etemon demanded. 

"You didn't say the magic word!" Terriermon laughed. 

Etemon snarled. "Plu-eez." 

"Put me down first!" 

Etemon sighed and dropped Terriermon back on the ground. "Now, where are they?!" 

Terriermon then held up his right hand, showing the shades. 

"Fork 'em over!" Etemon shouted, holding out his hand. 

Terriermon then 'accidentally' dropped them, and stepped on them, smashing them into pieces. 

"Oops!" he laughed. 

"Why ya too bit lousy good for nothing FREAK!" Etemon roared. "Concert Crush!" 

Terriermon jumped aside , dodging the blast as it smashed into some trees. "Your aim is way off! 

Etemon snarled again and fired another blast, which Terriermon dodged easily. 

"Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah!!" Terriermon said, sticking his tongue out at Etemon. "Catch me if you can!" 

And with that, Terriermon took off down the pathway, with Etemon close behind. 

"Oh I'll get you good ya too bit rodent…" Etemon muttered, as he ran after Terriermon. 

*

But little did Etemon realise, that Terriermon had tricked him, and caused him to chase after the little Digimon, completely forgetting about Takato and Rika, who had taken the oppisite route through the park. 

"I….**pant**….think we lost 'im…." Takato gasped, slowing down. 

"Pity….**pant**….we don't have Renamon …and I don't want meet that guy again…..with….**pant**…no Digimon…." said Rika. 

Takato paused. And hesitated before he asked her the next question. "You….afraid Rika?" 

Rika gritted her teeth. "I'm not afraid gogglehead!" she snapped, punching him softly on the arm. "I just ment I'd have Renamon along with him, wherever she's gone!" 

Takato rubbed his arm as he sighed. "I guess that's the end of our date, huh?" He then gasped when he realised he had called their 'social meeting' a date! _Oh great!_ Takato thought. _You're for it now!_

But strangely, Rika didn't scowl him, punch him, slap him, or yell at him. She just looked at him strangely for a moment before turning away and muttering. "Whatever…" 

_Huh? She didn't give out to me?_ Takato thought. _And just when I thought I was figuring her out…_

"We better…um….eh….." Takato said, trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah! Go look for Henry now! I'm sure he told Terriermon to go on ahead, so he can't be far behind!" 

Takato and Rika then took off down the pathway, and Takato turned the corner just as he collided into something, and fell over backwards onto the ground. 

"Owwwwww!" Takato moaned, rubbing his head. "Watch where you're-" Then he realised. "Henry?!!" 

In front of him, Henry was sitting on the ground, rubbing his forehead. Behind him Guilmon was standing with Calumon perched on his head. 

"Hello Takatomon!" Guilmon grinned. 

"Yeah it's me Takato…" Henry mumbled, getting off the ground. "Nice welcome." 

Takato chuckled nervously, as he himself got off the ground. "Eh…sorry…" 

"Never mind that now!" Henry said sternly. "Terriermon and the others picked up on a Digimon entering the real world, and I sent Terriermon ahead to investigate! But here's the strangest thing about my Digivice-" 

Rika cut him off. "Can it gogglehead! We don't have time for your lame theories! And as for that rodent you sent to rescue us from Etemon I wouldn't think he-" 

Suddenly beside the three Tamers and two Digimon there was an explosion in the trees, throwing tree trunks into the air, just missing everyone by inches. 

From the flames, Etemon jumped out landing on some fallen tree trunks, somehow with a new pair of shades on and clutching the form of Terriermon by the ears. 

Etemon laughed. "Yeah! As for that rodent, I'm afraid he had to check out for now!" He then cackled, as he held up Terriermon. Takato then noticed, Terriermon wasn't moving. 

"Oh no! Terriermon!" Henry yelled. 

"Aw…take back that stinkin' rodent!" Etemon said, flinging Terriermon at Henry, who caught him. 

Etemon then jumped off the fallen tree trunks, and landed in front of the three Tamers. 

"Now!" Etemon shouted, as he cracked his knuckles. "Which one of you wimps wants to go next?" 

"What will we do?" Takato whispered to himself. 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rika whispered to him. "You're the only one with your Digimon, and that guy is an Ultimate, so…" 

Takato grinned. "Thanks Rika!" Which for a moment, made Rika's cheeks go red. 

Takato stepped forward, as Guilmon came up beside him. "Let's dance Etemon!" Takato shouted, as he held up his D-Arc. 

"Huh?" Etemon said, as he looked at the Digivice in Takato's hand. "What is that? The latest fad with you kids?" 

Takato ignored him, as he slashed a card through the Digivice. "Digivolution activate!" 

"Uh-oh…" Etemon gulped. "Something tells me this can't be good." 

"Now it's playtime!" Calumon laughed as he jumped off Guilmon's head, as the red crystal embedded on the little Digimon's head began to glow. 

**Digivolution…**

**Guilmon digivolved to…Growlmon!**

*

The first thing that came to Renamon as she awoke, was how much her head hurt. Her second was that of Rika. 

It then dawned on Renamon how she ended up like this, and her eyes shot open. 

In front of her, she saw Impmon and four Gazimon, her captors, jump at the sight of her awaken form. 

"You!" Renamon snarled, she then began to charge at Impmon, but then tripped as she found herself shackled at the arms and legs by powerful chains, which in turn were attached to a brick wall. 

Renamon looked at her surroundings and saw she was in a large stone room. In the middle of it, was a table with a black case lying on it. And to one side, she saw a massive machine of some kind. 

Impmon cackled, as he walked toward Renamon, but just far away enough so she could not hurt him. "I see your finally waking up toots! Have a nice nap?" 

_Why that no good - ! _Renamon thought. Renamon snarled. "What is the meaning of this Impmon? Where are we?!" 

"Oh, this place?" Impmon grinned, as he waved his hand around the room. "This is a secret room under Etemon's pad. A place where, when bored, he could torture his subjects and what not…" 

Impmon then reached out, and much to Renamon's disgust, felt her furry cheek. "As for why were here toots…well you gave me quite a bashing up the other night. And I figured you needed to be thought a lesson in manners, huh?" 

Renamon gazed into the evil Digimon's eyes. "And what about Rika and the others?" 

Impmon shrugged. "Aw…I wouldn't worry baby! Etemon's taking care of them REAL good!" 

Renamon shook Impmon's hand off. "You little creep! This is strictly between you and me! Rika and the other Tamers have no part in this!" 

Impmon shrugged again. "Whatever…." 

"If I were free of these chains I would-" she began but Impmon cut her off with a cackle. 

"Huh. You'd what Renamon? Rip me in two? Pin me to a wall?" he cackled again, as he strolled to the center of the room, where there was a table, with a black case lying on it. 

Impmon pressed a switch at the side of the case, and it opened up to reveal a variety of knifes, swords and various other torture devices. 

Impmon reached in and took out a knife, with various sharp ends jutting out at various places on it. 

"One thing I gotta admire about Etemon though…" Impmon said, as he walked toward Renamon, clutching the knife. "….he may stink at singing, he may stink at picking good muscle, he may just, well, plain stink. But-" 

Impmon then stood in front of Renamon, waving the knife in front of her. "….I really like his tastes in torture devices!" he said, flashing Renamon an evil grin. 

Renamon then spat into Impmon's face. "You want to torture me then? Get it over with!" 

Impmon gritted his teeth, and wiped the spit on his right hand. 

"Okay then!" Impmon chuckled, as he brought the knife close to Renamon's neck, (but just out of reach of her fists and legs). "And I'll go real slowly….just for you!" 

"I feel really flattered…" Renamon muttered, just as she began to feel the knife on the hairs of her skin…. 

**

To Be Continued…

**

_Will Takato and Guilmon defeat Etemon? Will Impmon torture Renamon to death? Find out…straight away! Just cause I'm feeling kind…here's the next chapter as a belated Christmas present! _


	4. Chapter Four: Renamon Strikes Back!

Me: (walks out onto stage) Hey all! Just a quick intro this time around, as this chapter is attached with the last! Feels great without Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, huh? Anyway! Seeya! And PLEASE review! (walks off stage) 

(Suddenly Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon burst through the floor of the stage) 

Pumpkinmon: Thinks we are gone does he? 

Gotsumon: That's what he thinks! 

(They both cackle!) 

Digimon Tamers: A Night on the Town

Chapter Four

"Renamon Strikes Back!"

Renamon spat into Impmon's face, as he came close to her, clutching one of the torture knifes Etemon had gave him. "You want to torture me? Get it over with!" 

_Whoa!_ Impmon thought, as he wiped the spit off his face with the glove of his right hand. _She's a real pistol that's for sure! One of the great qualities I've always admired about Renamon….annoying as it can get. This idea of mine was great! My supreme revenge on those Tamer brats! And with these torture devices Etemon lent to me, ( I just gotta find out where he got 'em!), I'm gonna break Renamon, brainwash her, and then make her my bride! 'The Bride of Impmon'...hm...nice ring to it..._

_But still…I better not get my guard down…Renamon's tough, (hey, that why I like her), but she can still pose a threat in chains._ "Okay then!" Impmon chuckled, as he brought the knife close to Renamon's neck, (but just out of reach of her fists and legs). _Gee…eh….I hope this goes alright…I certainly have never tortured anyone before, (but maybe the other way 'round, but that's another story).…and it's a lot different then scaring whiny little brats. Okay here goes! Nothin' to it!_

"And I'll go real slowly…just for you!" Impmon added. _Yeah…slowly…waitaminute! I'm not hesitating am I? Of course not! You're doing this for you Impmon! Not that beautiful Digimon! Not like you have any REAL feelings for her! Not like you could! Yeah…not like you could….after all you've been through…._

"I'm really flattered…" Renamon muttered, just as Impmon began to brush the knife off the hairs of her neck. 

_Okay….this is it! It might be fun! _Impmon thought, gritting his teeth as he brought the knife closer to the skin of her neck. _But why am I hesitating? Have I just….gone too far for once? No way! I'm Impmon! The meanest Digimon around! Yeah…but if that's true…why can't ya shove some toothpick into this Digimon's neck!?? Great…you start to have doubts just now! A part of me almost wants to throw the knife on the ground, let Renamon go, and then stop Etemon killing those brats. Yeah….but that's only one part of you! The rest of you says torture! Torture! Torture! But why -_

"Well what are you waiting for Impmon?" one of the four Gazimon behind him shouted. "Get on with it!" 

Impmon snarled and turned around to see the four Gazimon standing there, the cronies Etemon had got for him, tapping their feet on the ground impatiently, as if waiting for some show to start. 

_Lousy stinkin bunnies…_Impmon thought. "Look guys!" Impmon shouted, his voice echoing around the room, waving the knife at them. _Agh! A part of me, (a BIG part), wants me to shove the knife through them! Lousy fleabags… _

"I don't exactly have experience in this….um….field….so I'm just deciding which is the best part to…cut her with!" Impmon said, and the four Digimon just looked at him quizzically. 

"You won't get the chance." Renamon said behind him. 

Impmon paused and turned around to see Renamon hanging from her chains, and glaring at him. 

"W-What do you mean baby?" Impmon asked, a puzzled expression on his face. 

"I mean…THIS!" Renamon roared, as she swung her right leg up, (which should have been attached to a chain), and Impmon howled in pain as the leg connected with the area between his two legs. 

Impmon sailed through the air, (the knife having left his hand), and crashed onto the table in the middle of the room, (which had the case of torture devices on it). The case flew into the air, spilling out the various knifes, torture devices, and other equipment. Impmon shrieked as all the torture devices crashed onto the ground, and luckily rolled out of the way, dodging them all. 

_Now…..THAT was a surprise!_ Impmon thought, as he quickly got off the ground and surveyed the situation. 

_Where did that knife I was holding g - _

Impmon's thoughts were interrupted as he heard an agonising scream, and turned to his right to see that Impmon's knife had unfortunately landed on one of the Gazimon's heads, pointy end down. 

Impmon cringed as the Gazimon exploded into Digital Energy. _…..when that guy reboots at Primary Village, I'm going to be far away from here in the Digital World!_

Impmon then looked ahead of him to see Renamon standing in front of the remaining Gazimon, holding up her arms, with the chains attached. Impmon gasped when he saw the chains fall off her arms, and the other leg. 

_Oh my GOD!_ Impmon thought. _She…she…musta wriggled free when I was babbling to those fleabags! The lousy, two-bit, good for nothing, flea-bitten…beautiful Digimon - she did it!_

Renamon then jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick to one of the Gazimon's heads, knocking him into the opposite wall. 

Before the dust had barely settled from their comrade having crashed into the wall, the other two Gazimon yelled their attack. 

"PITFALL!" they shouted at the same time, but before they barely moved, Renamon picked one of them up by the head and swung him into the other, and the two crashed into the other wall. 

For a horrible second, Impmon thought Renamon was going to attack him, but the first Gazimon she attacked got up and charged at her. Renamon swung a punch at him, but the Gazimon dodged it and responded with a kick in the face. 

This appeared to make Renamon even madder, as she picked the Gazimon up by the ears and threw him into the ceiling, and the Gazimon fell to the ground, unconscious. 

But by then, the other two Gazimon had recovered, and they charged at Renamon, and she the same to them. 

_WOW! She's fightin' mad! I….eh….think I'll watch from over……here…_Impmon gulped, as he hid behind the remains of the table he had crashed into moments before. 

_Etemon had better be doing better then this!_ Impmon thought, as he saw Renamon punch one of the Gazimon. 

*

_That monkey is really going to pay! _Rika thought, as she watched Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon. 

Growlmon roared and stomped the ground in front of Etemon, who had a look of amusement on his face. 

"Aw gee…" Etemon sighed. "You gotta be kidding me! How can some overgrown lizard think he can beat me?!" 

Growlmon roared at this remark, and swung his tail and it walloped Etemon into nearby trees. 

"Hah!" Takato laughed, as Etemon struggled to his feet. "I guess that shows you what an overgrown lizard can do, huh? You good-for-nothing……eh……er…..bananas for brains!" 

Rika rolled her eyes. _Oh c'mon….bananas for brains? That the best he can do? Takato is certainly enthusiastic if nothing else….one of the qualities I….guess I admire about him…..where is Renamon?_

Rika then looked overhead at the treetops, as the battle raged on, expecting her partner Digimon to suddenly spring down into the center of battle. 

_Renamon better have a good explanation when she shows up! I……really do hope that nothing's wrong…..oh what am I thinking? Renamon is perfectly capable to take care of herself! _

Rika then directed her attention back to the battle and saw Growlmon's fire attack crash into Etemon, and the monkey Digimon howled in agony. 

"Mah tootsies! Mah tootsies!" Etemon moaned, hopping about as he gripped his right foot. 

Rika then saw Henry come up beside her, clutching the unconscious form of Terriermon. 

"Is he alright?" Rika asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure…" Henry muttered, with a worried expression on his face. "I NEVER should have sent Terriermon ahead to help you guys, I didn't know Etemon was here, and he's an Ultimate, and Terriermon is a Rookie…" his voice trailed off. 

"Alright!" Etemon roared, as he stood in front of Growlmon. "Now I'm entitled for some serious PAYBACK! CONCERT CRUSH!!!" 

Etemon fired the now tiresome attack, (in Rika's opinion), at Growlmon and it slammed into the Digimon, knocking him into even more trees. 

Etemon fired the attack again. and again, and again. Every time Growlmon struggled to his feet, he was knocked to the ground. 

"Oh no!" Takato yelled. 

"Don't worry gogglehead…." Rika said, laying a sympathetic hand on Takato's shoulder, (much to her and Takato's surprise). "All you have to do is make Growlmon digivolve to his Ultimate form!" 

Takato smiled at her. "Of course!" 

Takato took the D-Arc off his belt, and took a card from his pocket. 

"Ready Growlmon?" he shouted to his Digimon. Growlmon nodded, and Takato raised the card in the air. "Matrix Digiv - " 

"OH NO YE DON'T!" Etemon snarled, pointing his fist at Takato. "You're not pulling off anymore tricks with that lousy toy of yours! CONCERT CRUSH!" 

The attack hit the ground in front of Takato, throwing dust and stone everywhere. 

Rika was thrown back a few meters into a tree, which temporarily winded her, outside the smoke she saw the Takato had landed on top of Henry. 

She ran over to Takato, and helped him off the other boy. "You alright Takato?" she asked. 

"I'm fine…" Takato croaked. "I think Henry took the worst of it though…" 

"Aww…" Rika heard Calumon say beside her. "Game Over I guess…" And he folded his ears up. 

Rika look down to see Henry had a look of panic on his face. "What's wrong?" 

"Terriermon!" Henry gasped. "He must have fallen out of my arms in the explosion!" 

Henry then struggled to get to his feet, and moaned as he fell back to the ground again. 

"Whoa…you sure you're alright Henry?" Takato said, looking down on the other boy. 

"I don't think so…" Henry mumbled. "I think I sprained my ankle! Of all things to happen!" 

"I think it's worse then that…" Rika noted, as she pointed at Henry's ankle, which was bent at an off angle. 

"C'mon lets help him up!" Takato said, and him and Rika took each of Henry's arms, and lent him on their shoulders. 

"This isn't our only problem…" Rika said to Takato. "We still have that crazy chimp to deal with." 

Takato nodded. "And where is -" 

He was cut off as a battered looking Guilmon, clutching Terriermon, ran through the cloud of dust. 

"We….have to…get of here Takatomon!" Guilmon panted. "He's right behind me!" 

Guilmon then threw Terriermon at Takato to catch, but instead Henry took his arms of Rika and Takato's shoulders, and caught Terriermon - but then Henry fell back onto then ground. 

"That was intelligent!" Rika remarked, as she lent Henry on her shoulder, as he held Terriermon in the other. 

"Alright you lousy Digimon Tamers!" Etemon shouted over the cloud of smoke. "I'm coming for ya!" 

"Rika…" Takato said, turning to her. "I want you to take Henry to a nearby hospital, me and Guilmon will hold him off!" 

Rika's eyes darted to Guilmon, and she saw Takato's Digimon had a very uncertain look on his face. 

_He's nuts!_ "Y-You can't!" Rika stuttered, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Etemon's outline in the cloud of dust. "You'll end up worse then gogglehead here!" she said, indicating to Henry. 

"Gee….thanks…" Henry mumbled. 

"I might…" Takato nodded. "But I have to take that risk. Please Rika, just do this one thing for me?" 

Rika sighed. "Alright! But it may the one thing I'll ever do for you, considering you may not live through this gogglehead!" There was a pause. As if Rika was going to say more, and her and Takato just looked at each other for a few moments. 

"What is it?!" Takato said. "We don't exactly have a lot of time here!" 

Rika was about to reply when Etemon emerged from the cloud of dust, howling with laughter. 

"I have you now!" Etemon laughed, as he stomped towards Guilmon, who shuddered with fear 

"Nothing!" Rika said. "C'mon gogglehead! C'mon Calumon!" 

Calumon jumped onto Rika's other shoulder, (much to Rika's annoyance), and her and Henry turned around, going at a slow run, whole Henry was hopping madly on his other foot. 

"Pyro Sphere!" Rika heard Guilmon shout, and she craned her neck back to see Guilmon's attack bounce harmlessly off Etemon's chest. 

Rika and Henry then turned a corner, and could no longer see the battle, but it could still he heard after Rika and Henry were a distance away. Rika then became increasingly worried, for she heard more 'Concert Crush' then 'Pyro Sphere'. 

Henry and Rika then exited the park, she could still hear Takato's shouts, then an explosion….then silence. 

"That doesn't sound too good.." Calumon said, in a sad voice. 

"I uh…would say Takato and Guilmon are just fine…" Henry whispered, almost to himself. 

"Some date this is turning out to be…" Rika muttered, the strain of Calumon and Henry's weight on her shoulders, beyond annoying. 

Henry let out a nervous chuckle, as they crossed the road in the direction Rika hoped the hospital was . "Takato said it was just a 'social meeting'!" 

_Oh great! I've given this gogglehead something to laugh about in his old age!_ "It…was…" Rika said, and even now she heard Calumon chuckling on her other shoulder. 

"Sure it was…" Henry said, still chuckling. 

Rika sighed, as fire sirens could be heard in the distance. 

*

The final Gazimon exploded into Digital Energy, and Renamon absorbed it. 

She then landed back on the floor of the stone room, and her eyes darted to the broken table that Impmon was cringing behind. 

Renamon walked forward, and Impmon jumped out from behind the table, and landed in front of her. 

A ball of flame appeared over his finger, and Renamon jumped aside as he flung it at her yelling "Bada Boom!" 

"You're going to have to do a lot better then that to stop me Impmon!" she shouted, as she charged forward. 

Impmon yelped, all courage gone, and took off in the opposite direction. 

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted, and shot the energy particles high into the air. 

She jumped up and caught one between two of her fingers, as the others pinned themselves to the ceiling. 

She flung the sharp crystal at Impmon, and it landed right on target, pinning his tail to the ground. 

"Aww….crap!" he moaned, as he tried to move, but he couldn't, and Impmon cringed in agony as he looked at his tail pinned to the ground. 

"Now…." Renamon said, grabbing Impmon's ears and forcing him to look at her. "How do I get back to Earth?" 

"T-That machine…." Impmon said through gritted teeth, pointing at the bulky machine against the wall. "I-It's h-how Etemon got to Earth…and how we got back here…" 

Renamon then looked at the machine, and letting go of Impmon's ears, walked over to it, noting the buttons with numbers at the side of it. 

_I'm no rocket scientist but…_Renamon then turned to Impmon. "I'm assuming I just punch in the co-ordinates, a portal opens, and I'm transported home?" 

Impmon nodded, and to Renamon's surprise, gave her the co-ordinates. Renamon punched them in, and several sounds were heard from inside the machine. A telescope - like device then jutted out of the front of the machine, and projected a black portal, 

"Now b-baby…" Impmon grinned, despite the pain in his tail. "How about letting me go?" 

Renamon said nothing as she stepped into the portal, ignoring Impmon's "No wait! Please!", and she then left the room was transported through the portal. 

_I'm coming Rika…_

*

"No wait! Please!" Impmon called after Renamon, but it was too late, Renamon stepped through the portal, and was gone. 

"Oh geez…what the hell have I done!?" Impmon shouted, ignoring the pain in his tail. _I gave Renamon the wrong co-ordinates! I just sent that beautiful Digimon to her death! _

"I gotta go after her! If anything happens to her, it's my fault!" Impmon realised, then walked over to the machine, and tripped, remembering that Renamon had pinned his tail to the ground. 

_Great! Just frickin' great! How the hell am I ever going to free her from the - _

*

"…the Dark Ocean!" Renamon gasped, looking at the black waters underneath her, as she hovered over them. 

_That no good Impmon! He deliberately sent me here! I'll get my revenge…if I ever get back…_

Renamon was just about to consider her options, when two chains reached up out of the waters, and wrapped around her ankles, pulling her under the waves. 

"Oh no!" Renamon gasped, struggling to stay above the water, but she couldn't resist the pull of the chains and was pulled under. 

Renamon shut her eyes, and she was surprised to find that she could still breathe. _What kind of ocean is this? _

Renamon then hit a metal surface and found herself standing outside two iron gates, she turned around and saw two humanoid creatures clad in metal armour, clutching the chains that were attached around her ankles. 

"You are trespassing!" one of them barked. 

Renamon stepped forward, about to protest her case, when the other creature walloped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. 

"By order of Lord Dragonmon…" the guard barked, standing over Renamon as she slipped into unconscious. "…we find you a prisoner of the Dark Ocean!" 

Then everything went black. 

**

To Be Continued…

**

_It looks like things have gone from bad to worse for Renamon in the next instalment as she finds herself in the clutches of Dragonmon! As Impmon races to her rescue, back on Earth, Rika races back to the battle scene with Etemon - and struggles to comes to terms with what's happened to Takato! Miss it not! _


End file.
